H-N1427
by Dirtkid123
Summary: Luke and Leia capture a stormtrooper... And tell him the story of Han Solo.


When H-N1427 was captured, presumedly by the rebel scum, he knew that the empire would more than likely not come and rescue him. After all, he was only a stormtrooper. When A beautiful woman interrupted his musings, H-N1427 thought he was surely dreaming. For a beautiful princess wouldn't dare be caught with these Rebels. Then a blonde haired man, a Jedi more than likely, (judging by the laser sword hanging off his belt) stepped up and pulled the woman aside. They spoke in hushed whispers so as H-N1427 wouldn't find out what they were saying. The man presumably lost their argument, and stomped off to the corner of the ship, watching and waiting for the stormtrooper to make a false step, anxious to kill the soldier off.

"Don't be afraid..." The woman said softly. As she pulled off H-N1427's helmet, tears pooled into her pretty brown eyes.. This beautiful woman was Weeping over the sight of his face, and the Jedi had a mournful look in his eye. H-N1427 didnt know what came over him when he whispered, "Don't cry, Your Worship..." The woman, looked up, startled by his words; And he watched as hope filled into both her and the Jedi's eyes. Puzzled as to why he would say such a snide thing, and why the rebels both reacted the way they did, H-N1427's confusion was evidently shown on his face. The woman, Sat down and began to talk to him... Taking his armored hand into hers.

"We once had a great friend... He was noble, although a pirate. And selfless, although he didn't seem like it. He was best friends with the Jedi over there, and my first love.. He travelled around the Galaxy, as a smuggler, passing the time with his closest friend... A wookie named Chewbacca."

Chewbacca? That name sounded familiar to H-N1427, as he struggled to put a face to the name. Recalling back to when a wookie was imprisoned, the stormtrooper realised this was the very same creature!

"Chewbacca was captured and sentenced to death by the Imperials, ma'am... I went against orders and shot him before they could interrogate him too much." The Jedi, sensing H-N1427 wasn't telling the full truth, searched his mind for any unspoken fact that he had failed to speak of. "What are you doing? I said I put Chewie out of his misery, a kindness, that's all!" The Jedi's hand fell to his side and stifled a gasp. Tears pooling into his eyes..

The woman, Leia his mind supplied, took his hand again and continued to speak softly, picking up where she had left off.

"We were once a very happy group... Luke was training to become a Jedi, and I was a leader of the Rebel Alliance, both of us anxious to help the Galaxy. Our friend flew us away from the Imperials and onto a planet that was run by one of his most trusted friend's. That was a big mistake on his part, for Lando was not a good person to trust. Not then.. Our friend was sacrificed to the Empire, and turned into a weapon. A man so focused on killing the Rebels for the sake of his " duty"... Not even remembering us. Oh we tried to make him remember, we tried to infiltrate the stormtrooper program to rescue him, but we weren't able to make it out with him... Luke lost all hope in the Galaxy that day... My brother, the shining dreamer, lost his will to be happy. It was worse than when we first discovered who our father was! You see, our "father" is the man who captured our friend... You might known him as "Lord Vader".

At hearing this, H-N1427 almost fell off his chair in surprise! These people were so nice, and yet they were sired by the evilest person he could think of!

"Our father, was once a beautiful man, inside and out... But losing a loved one can drive you to insanity, and when he thought he lost, not only his wife... But us too, Anakin Skywalker became a monster. We thought he could be redeemed, but when he took our friends away, killing one, and twisting the other into a monster.. Well, there's no room for forgiveness anymore.

But our friend was the most wonderful person... He always tried to rile me up, admittedly succeeding most of the time. We all secretly loved his antics... One time, he saved Luke from being frozen alive on Hoth.."

H-N1427 tried to think of any of his fellow stormtroopers that might have once been Luke and Leia's friend.. But came up with nothing. "He sounded like a great man.."

"He was.. I had told him I loved him, and he replied he knew... not out of Apathy, but out of sincerity. That was the last time we heard from him.. Now he's been brainwashed so badly, he didn't even recognize us when we tried to save him. He's been broken by reconditioning, and molded into the perfect imperial soldier.

Han Solo was truly an honorable man... We keep hoping that one day he will come back to us.. But hope can only get you so far. And we are running out of it very fast."

These Rebels weren't the monsters the Academy made them out to be.. In fact, the Imperials seemed to be the monstrous ones!

This poor group before him, had lost so much... And if the rumors were to be believed, then Leia was one of the Rebels who escaped the death star, who was forced to watch as her home world was obliterated. She had been dealt a rough lot in life.. Her and her brother.

As their ship, the Millennium Falcon came out of hyper space, H-N1427 settled into his cot, uncomfortable with the softness of the bed.

Luke smiled in agony and told the stormtrooper that he was in their friend's bed. "In a way," he said sadly, "you two are alot alike... You never cease to amaze me, and you're both honorable from what I can tell. But at the same time, you're your own person, an imperial soldier: Even though you used to be our greatest friend. As H-N1427 drifted off to sleep the last words he heard that night, were Luke's.. His soft "Goodnight Han.." Ringing with sadness.


End file.
